Vampires (Type of Creatures)
VampiresGregor (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "No One Comes to Lupusville" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:37-06:40). Time Life Entertainment. Gregor says: "And the problem is Vampires." are Revenants, the undead,Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "No One Comes to Lupusville" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:20). Time Life Entertainment. and are solid manifestations. History Description Vampires are one of the few supernatural beings who, apart from fangs, look mostly human in appearance. Much like other supernatural beings, they can exist for centuries but are dependent on a regular supply of blood to stop the aging process. They can transform into bats and convert humans into new vampires by biting them. They are also allergic to sunlight,Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "No One Comes to Lupusville" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:46-16:51). Time Life Entertainment. garlic, and holy items."My Left Fang" Vampires may need an invitation to enter a home."They Call Me MISTER Slimer" The Real Ghostbusters The Ghostbusters' first encounter with Vampires involved a vampire civil war in the isolated town of Lupusville. Count Vostok, believed he was the last vampire, and later hired the Ghostbusters to deal with a supernatural problem plaguing him. While investigating Barrow Wights, Ray Stantz stated Vampires need permission to enter a house. Count Von Blukenporken was a Vampire in ghost form. He attempted to re-corporealize himself by feeding on the Ectoplasm of ghosts. Extreme Ghostbusters In 1997, the Extreme Ghostbusters encountered a nest of laughter Vampires that took on the forms of clowns in order to encourage their victims to laugh before swallowing them. Eduardo Rivera was briefly converted into one of their kind. They traced the nest to Coney Island, and with Egon Spengler's help, the "queen" of the nest was trapped and all the creatures' victims were restored to normal. Powers Vampires have the ability to transform into bats. Vostok has shown the ability to project energy from his eyes. A Vampire's reflection does not appear in mirrors. They also seem to have a natural aversion to gold and silver. While Gregor presented gold coins and assorted trinkets, Vostok removed all gold and silver from his castle. The primary weakness of the Vampire is sunlight. Proton Streams simulating the spectrum of sunlight can disintegrate a Vampire.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "No One Comes to Lupusville" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:46-16:51). Time Life Entertainment. They also can't cross over running water.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "No One Comes to Lupusville" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:57-21:00). Time Life Entertainment. Vampires put out psychokinetic energy like a ghost and can be detected on the P.K.E. Meter.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "No One Comes to Lupusville" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:30-08:50). Time Life Entertainment. Classification Egon referred to Vampires as Revenants, a term for undead entities. Trivia *On page seven of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2, Peter, from The Real Ghostbusters, alludes to an encounter with Vampires.Peter Venkman (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2" (2015) (Comic p.7). Peter says: "C'mon, it's not like it's as bad as the thing with the Vampires." Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"No One Comes to Lupusville" *"Transylvanian Homesick Blues" *"They Call Me MISTER Slimer" **Ray compares a trait, having to be invited, of Barrow Wights to Vampires. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "They Call Me MISTER Slimer" (1986) (DVD ts. 18:18-18:22). Time Life Entertainment. *"My Left Fang" Extreme Ghostbusters *"Killjoys" Other The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line *Classic Monsters: Action Figures **Dracula Secondary Canon *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section III: Metaspecters ****Mentioned on Page 55.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.55). Paragraph reads: "A parasitic entity not unlike the traditional vampire, the Grundel exists only to create more of its own kind." References Gallery Vampires02.jpg|Bat Form 038-05.png|Ambush Vampires04.jpg|Disintegrated by modified Particle Thrower Category:Types of Creatures Category:RGB Characters Category:Corporeal Category:Ghosts Category:Legends